Dare Me Into Bed
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: Kendall never backed down from dares, never.


_Just to forewarn you. This is nothing but some smutty action going on._

* * *

**Dare me into Bed  
**

Kendall Knight never backed down from a dare. No matter how degrading, pointless, dangerous or humiliating he never said no. He was right up in the crazy department with Dares with Carlos. The two would always last until it was a draw and by the end of it both would be battered and bruised from the insane dares James came up with.

The dares James came up with. Sometimes Logan wondered how James could be so twisted. Really, who would come up with something as psychotic as "streak biking, blindfolded?" That day ended with Logan's face as red as a tomato, Carlos with friction burns on his butt and Kendall having a case of mysterious claw marks on his back. From what Kendall told them a cat attacked him.

Logan didn't like it. Dares and the danger his two friends put themselves in. When the day of dares ended it usually ended with the four in Logan's bathroom with the small wannabe doctor patching up his two insane friends.

So really when Logan woke up that morning in 2J with a voice shouting "I dare you to walk on your hands with your feet handcuffed" he knew that day was going to be a long and strenuous day. He was right. Half way to the limousine that would take them to Rocque Records Carlos told them something about showing how "gymnasticy" he is to the Jennifer's. He fell face first into the pool.

A half hour later they were at the studio, Carlos was soaked from head to toe, and Gustavo was screaming at them. Reprimanding them about how he couldn't have his "dogs" go and die on him because of some stupid dare.

"Dares aren't stupid!"

At that exact moment Logan never wanted to hurt his best friend more than ever. Kendall should have known by now not to talk back. It only ended badly for the four. The amount of hours spent dancing and harmonizing because of Kendall talking back left Logan dead for the few days after.

Just as he expected Gustavo pointed at the recording booth. "Harmonizing, four hours! Then, dance practice with Mr. X for the rest of the day!"

To reiterate, Kendall never backed down from dares. So to be honest he was heavily conflicted by what Carlos just dared him to do after they got home from the grueling dance practice.

"W-what? Can you repeat that?"

"I dare you to kiss Logan."

Kendall was completely wrong when he thought James could come up with the craziest dares. It was hands down Carlos.

"No!"

Carlos gasped along with James. "Is Kendall Knight backing from a dare?"

"NO!" Kendall shot from his spot on the couch and looked to his shared bedroom with Logan. Earlier, when they arrived Logan simply said "nap" and walked away from the three.

Carlos leaned back on the couch with James and gave him a smug smirk. The two planned this earlier after they got back to the apartment. They both agreed that it was Kendall's fault for the intense round of dancing they faced for five hours.

They quickly figured that they had to get back at him for talking back to Gustavo. The only thing they could think of was to mortify him into backing from a dare, so kissing Logan was the best idea they could come up with. That made James frown, not the kissing Logan, the part where he couldn't come up with a humiliating dare. James Diamond could always think of a dare that would get back at them, but this time, bupkis. Oddly enough the only think he could come up with was kissing Logan.

"Looks like I am the King of Dares." Carlos jumped off the couch and swaggered his way to the kitchen, getting himself a self congratulatory slice of pie they had in the fridge.

Kendall panicked. Before he knew what he was saying he was already making his way over to the shared bedroom.

"FINE."

He knew that the two were just gaping at him. He didn't expect this at all. Who knew he was going to give one of his best friends in homosexual acts. From seeing Logan a few minute before, he'd most likely be passed out on the bed when he walks in.

Kendall pushed the door open and just like he expected he saw Logan passed out on his bed. He should have been freaking out about kissing Logan, but he couldn't stop that small smile on his face. Logan Mitchell, the guy he's known nearly his entire life was passed out in a dead sleep on his bed with his mouth wide open. What made him smile even more was Logan's snore. Logan never snored unless he was drained.

"Sorry buddy."

Kendall kicked the door shut. He would have cringed if he wasn't expecting it, and he was expecting Logan too. But damn, he didn't know how much his friend was tired until he kicks the door. Dude didn't even flinch.

He had no idea why he wasn't freaking out more. Kissing a dude was never on his bucket list! Yet, he wasn't as freaked out as he thought. He almost that that kissing could possibly be… enjoyable?

He forced down any feeling of reluctance and shuffled over to stand in front of Logan's bed. He stared down at Logan and felt something odd. Passed the loud obnoxious snoring and slight drool, he almost thought that Logan looked adorable… almost.

Making sure not to wake the other he knelt on the bed. He froze when Logan shifted but quickly went back to kneeling down and onto Logan. He knew that if he was close enough to Logan, Logan couldn't do anything but let the kiss happen. Logan was never a fighter. He couldn't even punch James when he kissed Camille. Kendall did that for him later that week.

He threw those thoughts away. If he thought about that anymore he would want to punch James anymore for hurting Logan the way he did. He may have not liked that Logan and Camille were going out, but he hated that James was the reason that the two broke up, and yet, at the same time he was a little happy about it.

Logan groaned and shifted again, this time he felt the presence of someone else in the room. Giving whoever it was enough time he stretched and opened his eyes.

He wished he didn't.

Right in his personal bubble was Kendall. When he meant in his personal bubble he meant it. The blond was practically lying on top of Logan. The only thing that kept the two apart was the small pocket of air.

He gulped. "Kend-"

"Sorry about this."

"-all-MPH!"

Logan's brain shut down the second Kendall's lips were on his. Did he ever think about getting kissed by a guy? No. Did he ever think he would be kissed by Kendall? Never in his life. Did he ever think it could be so mind blowing? Not in a million years.

Kendall was about to pull back, Logan could feel it, but he wasn't done. He didn't want the sudden kiss to end so soon. Just when Kendall was about to pull away Logan's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him on top of him.

Kendall let out an unmanly yelp in the kiss when he fell on top of Logan. He was nowhere near ready for Logan to like the kiss so much that he wouldn't want them to stop.

"Logan." Kendall muffled voice questioned in the kiss. He was doing his best to pull away but Logan's arms only tightened more around his neck.

"You started this." Logan growled out.

For some odd reason Kendall was perfectly fine with this continuing. Following Logan's initiative he straddled Logan's waist and deepened the kiss. The heat in his chest grew more the longer the kiss went on. His lungs screamed for air, but he didn't want any, all he wanted right now was the lips of the boy under him.

The only reason the two separated finally was to rip each other's shirts off. Logan fumbled with his and quickly made do of it. He looked up at Kendall and almost laughed. It looked like Kendall was having some trouble.

"Pft..get... off!" Currently Kendall had his shirt stuck around his neck with his arms in it. He was almost to the point to where he would lose his balance and fall off the bed, but Logan grabbed him by the waist and he froze. A touch that intimate made him remember what he was supposed to be doing right now: ravish the boy's body under him.

"Need a little help?"

"Please?"

Logan stifled his laugh and pulled Kendall's shirt off. Now that the two were shirtless Kendall's mind jumped back into their current activity.

He fell back on top of Logan and went for the smaller's neck. He bit at the skin, grinning when Logan gasped at the pain mixed with pleasure of the love bite.

He wasn't sure if they were going to being something like this again anytime soon, so he wanted to leave an impression. A single thought that would make Logan come crawling back to him for more. He was going to make Logan scream himself hoarse.

Kendall sat up and looked down at Logan. The brunet was panting and was completely flushed by the intimacy. Kendall could tell that Logan was enjoying this by the bulge in his pants.

"Let's get rid of these."

His hands unbuckled Logan's jeans and in one fell swoop the brunet was clad in only a pair of boxer briefs.

"You..." Logan panted out "pants... off."

Who knew he could make Logan speak so incoherently, and he loved it.

His hands went to his jeans and opened them as fast as he could. In mid process of unbuttoning them and throwing them on the ground his legs got tangle with Logan's. Again, he yelped and fell on Logan with his pants around his ankles.

This time Logan laughed in the fit of his lust filled state. Seeing the way Kendall fall on top of him and knocking out his breath was hilarious.

Kendall huffed. If he was going to third base with Logan hell forget about the entreatment called his pants or the rest of the night.

In the middle of Logan's laugh he morphed it into a throaty moan at the feeling of Kendall's hand gripping onto his erection.

"Cheap shot." He groaned out. The feeling of Kendall pump him through his boxers caused him to moan again.

Kendall chuckled. His own erection throbbing painfully hard in his boxers.

"69."

"What?" Logan asks through his haze filled mind.

Next thing he knew was a very up close view of Kendall's clothes erection in his face. Logan was liking this kinky side of his best friend.

His fingers wrapped around the waist band and pulled them down mid thigh. Exposing Kendall erection in all its well endowed beauty.

He was about to put it in his mouth when Kendall engulfed him.

"Fuck!" Logan gripped Kendall's thighs. He was not expecting Kendall to deep throat him like that, and have such a skilled tongue.

_ Kendall._ Thinking back to the situation at hand he pushed down some of his pleasure and went down on Kendall.

The two quickly set a rhythm. First Kendall went down then Logan after he pulled up. The heat in the room only increased as they felt themselves nearing the edge. Neither expected the so suddenly so it wasn't that much of a surprise that the two couldn't last long. Logan was the first to go. He screamed on Kendall's erection as he was milked of his substance. Kendall quickly came after. The scream around his erection pushed him over the edge by the intense vibrations along with the wet heat.

The two did there beat to swallow everything down. Kendall panted against Logan's thigh as he was brought down from his high. He was about to remark Logan about how skilled he was in the art of a blow job when he heard a snore. With a brow raised up he looked behind him and saw his now sexual partner passed out on the bed.

He helped back his laugh, instead he chuckle quietly and crawled back to the right side of the bed. Making sure Logan was comfortable he snuggled next to the brunet, and just like Logan was pulled into a night of dreams. All of them involving Logan and that tight ass of his.

* * *

"Ah! My innocent virgin eyes!" Carlos' voice jolted the two awake. Kendall looked up and smiled. Yup, he never backed from a dare. Carlos ran away, leaving the door wide open. Logan groaned and hid his face in Kendall's armpit.

"Aw, is my sweet Logie embarrassed?"

"Fuck you, Kendall." Logan muttered in the blonds' armpit. "Fuck you."

Kendall laughed, letting his fingers run through Logan's hair. "Fuck you too, Logie. Fuck you too."

Logan didn't hide in Kendall's armpit because he was embarrassed. That may have been a big part of it, but that wasn't it. If he didn't hide in Kendall's armpit at just the right moment the other two would have seen his huge smile.

Logan may have not liked dares before, but now… now he loved them.


End file.
